Trouble in Tokyo
by MidniteHearts
Summary: Tohru moves to Tokyo to go to college but soon her bf cheats & her new friend is havin problems 2. Does Tohru regret ever moving?
1. The ride to Tokyo

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Fruits Basket. the only one I take possession of is Rem.

Intro

Hello everyone my name's Tohru Honda. I'm eighteen and finally out of high school. I'm so happy. But everything isn't as perfect as it seems because just about a year ago my boyfriend, Kyo and my two friends, Arisa and Saki all moved to Tokyo to go to college while I stayed back home in Osaka.

But thanks to this one special person I'm able to go. And that's my grandpa. You see my grandpa is getting older and doesn't have much longer to live so he wants to make sure that I have the best life possible.

So that's why he's paid my tuition fee and the supplies I would need when I get there. But getting there is the problem. Well not anymore because just yesterday I had gotten a letter from Kyo saying how much he missed me. And with that letter there was a travel ticket so now I can be with the one I love.

I bidded a final farewell to my grandpa, made sure that I had everything I needed, then I was off to the next bus heading for Tokyo.

Chapter 1: The ride to Tokyo

As Tohru boareded the semi-crowded bus, she dragged her bagsdown the aisle. Since the bus seated three people she observed her surroundings. What she saw was an elderly couple; the man sleeping onthe woman's shoulder, and the woman reading a magazine.

Next was a very hefty man that was snoring extremely loud. Then came a young mother who was trying her best to quiet the sobs of her baby. And last,but not least was a girl with jet black hair that was tied in a loose ponytail and hanging off one shoulder. her eyes were a clear blue. Almost like the sky. Her skin was slightly pale and her bangs covered most of it.

That's all she saw as the girl continued to listen to music.

Tohru walked toward her.

"Um...excuse me," she said politely.

The girl didn't notice so Tohru gently tapped heron the shoulder. The black-haired girl slightly jumped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," Tohru said.

The girl only looked at her. Then she removed her earphones.

"What do you want?" she asked with a harsh tone.

Tohru gulped. Maybe sitting here was a bad idea. She just started her journey to Tokyo, and she didn't want anything to go wrong. But before Tohru could change her mind, the driver announced that the bus would be in motion in just a few minutes.

So Tohru did the only thing she could do. She asked. "Excuseme, but could I please sit here?"

The girl once again looked at the innocent Tohru, but not before sighing something that sounded like frustration. If Tohru wanted to sit there, then why didn't she? There was no point in asking when there were two empty seats.

So the girl finally said, "Sure why not?"

Tohru smiled, then placed her bags in the luggage compartment. Both sat on the opposite ends so the middle seat was empty.

Ten minutes later, the girl said, "sorry about earlier."

Tohru said, "it's fine."

the girl only smiled. "I didn't mean to get rude it's just that my sister deleted some of the songs off my iPod."

"It's fine," came Tohru's reply once again.

Suddenly from out of nowhere Tohru slapped a palm to her forehead.

"I'm terribly sorry," she said, "but I didn't introduce myself. I'm Tohru Honda." She extended her hand.

The girl smiled. "I'm Rem." She shook Tohru's hand.

"So why are you on this bus going to Tokyo?" Rem asked while fishing for something in her black handbag.

"I'm going to college there," Tohru answered excitedly. "Not to mention see my boyfriend." She blushed. "And my friends," she added.

Rem only nodded her head as she finally found what she was looking for. "Want some?" she held up a container of breath mints.

"Uh...no thanks. Those are your's. You keep them."

As Tohru continued to talk, she hadn't noticed that Rem slipped her some mints. Tohru did nothing but smile.

"So how come you're moving to Tokyo, Rem?"

Before answering, Rem positioned a pillow behind her head.

"Actually I'm going back. I live there. I was only visiting my sick grandmother."

"I'm so sorry about your grandmother," Tohru said.

She sounded almost frantic. As if Rem's grandma were Tohru's. Rem chuckled.

"So Iheard you were going to college?" Rem asked.

Tohru nodded her head.

"Do you know what you want to do?" Rem asked.

"Not yet, butI know it's something good."

Rem snuggled into her pillow so contently that she let out a small sigh.

"So how old are you?" Rem asked as her words became slower. Sleep would soon take over.

"I'm eigteen," Tohru said eating her last of the mints.

Rrm chuckled. "Compared to you and me you're just a kid."

"Well how old are you, Rem?" Tohru asked.

Before answering, Rem let out a slightly heavy yawn.

"I'm twenty...yawn...three."

Tohru was surprised. She didn't look twenty-three. Tohru was going to ask more question, but had noticed that Rem was already asleep. So Tohru did the same with taking out a pillow and resting her head while enjoying the nice long bus trip to Tokyo. 


	2. Finally There

Chapter 2: Finally There

72 hours later the bus finally pulled into the station. They were finally in Tokyo. Both Tohru and Rem stood up. Both girls reached of their luggage then exited off the bus. As soon as they stepped on the ground, Tohru heard someone shout her name. She turned in all directions to see who it was. She spotted the person as Kyo. He was waving from inside a car. Along with him was Arisa and Saki. Tohru smiled.

Rem noticed that Tohru had someone waiting for her so she began to walk away. Tohru was going to object to her leaving, but Rem was far away by now and Kyo was honking his horn. So Tohru had no choice but to greet her boyfriend.

--

During the drive, Tohru kept rambling on about how much she missed her friends and Kyo. She then gazed upon the dark sky which was filled with bright stars.

"I hope I get to do something fun while I'm here," she said, looking at Kyo who in return smiled.

"Don't worry, you will," he said.

Ten minutes later Kyo dropped Arisa and Saki off at their dorm then he began driving home. By then Tohru was asleep, wiped out from all her talking. She was so cute when she slept. Tohru was finally in Tokyo. He couldn't believe it.

A few minutes later Kyo pulled into a driveway of a small house. He gently shook Tohru's shoulder. She began to wake up.

"Where are we?" she asked sleepily.

Kyo smirked. "My house." He got out the car and then Tohru.

Kyo removed her luggage from the trunk and they began their walk up the small steps. Kyo managed to unlock the door. The house was pretty small. Kyo set Tohru's bags in the living room. He noticed that she headed straight for his bed. Kyo grinned. She must really be tired. He let out a yawn. And so was he, so he stretched out on the couch then fell asleep.

--

The next morning Tohru had awoken to a fright. She almost overslept and she needed to register for her classes. Tohru had heard of an excellent school called Tokyo University. That's also where her grandpa paid for the tuition fee. Now all she had to do was find it.

Tohru quickly got dressed in a new outfit, brushed her teeth and then her hair. Soon she was out the door.

She was practically lost until she asked someone for directions. Finally getting there, Tohru looked upon the huge grounds. The campus was amazing and there were students everywhere. Most looking older than Tohru. And speaking of older people, that's when she saw Rem.

"Hey Rem!" she yelled.

Rem turned around. She made her way towards Tohru.

"Hi," she said. "I didn't think you'd choose this school."

"Me neither," said Tohru. "So did you register yet, Rem?"

"Yeah, I registered. About two years ago. I'm a junior. I've been one for five months now," Rem stated.

"I didn't even think you were in college," Tohru stated as they walked toward a large building.

Rem tossed her hair back and then put on her sunglasses. The summer air was hot and stiff.

"Most people don't," said Rem.

Rem and Tohru walked until they reached the great big building. Tohru opened the door, stepping into the cool air-conditioned environment. She turned back to see Rem still standing there.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Well I was planning on going back to class, but if you need me to show you where to register, I guess I won't get into too much trouble by being late and all."

Rem stepped inside, directing Tohru to the registration office.

"Here it is," Rem said, stopping in front of a door.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled. "Well see ya around." She walked off waving.

Tohru stepped into the office ready to register for her new classes at her new school. 


	3. After the first day

Chapter 3: After the first day

After finding her classes and completing an entire school day, Tohru was prepared to leave. Once she did she had completely forgotten that she didn't have a ride home unless Kyo remembered to pick her up, but just to be on the safe side, Tohru looked around for Rem.

She spotted her already getting into her car. Tohru quickly ran to her.

"Wait Rem!"

Rem turned her head to see Tohru running toward her. She got out the car.

"Hey Tohru, what's up?"

Before answering, Tohru tried to catch her breath.

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride home."

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Get in."

Tohru smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Rem started the car then drove off campus. After driving for quite some time and being given directions, Rem finally stopped in front of Kyo's house. Tohru got out the car.

"Thanks again," she said.

"Sure thing."

Tohru walked the steps to the front door. She gave Rem a final farewell just before she drove off. Tohru opened the door to find Kyo already walking from the window.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Oh, that was my friend, Rem. I met her on the bus. She gave me a ride home," Tohru answered.

"That was generous," he said. Kyo walked to the kitchen. "Lunchis ready if you want some."

"Thanks." She put her things away. "But I'm not really hungry right now."

"Okay," Kyo said. "Is there anything you want to do then?"

"I don't care," was her reply.

"Well okay then." Kyo walked toward her pulling his arms around her. Tohru was somewhat surprised.

"Kyo? What are you doing?"

"You said you didn't care what we did, right?" He nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Yeah," said Tohru.

"Well then..."

Tohru then got the hint.

"Please Tohru? It's been so long and I've missed you." He started leaving kisses on her soft skin. Tohru couldn't resist. It had been a long time since they were really together.

She turned around, facing him, a smile attached to her face. "Sure, okay."

Kyo smiledin retuen, picking Tohru up and heading to the bedroom.

--

Later that night Rem was returning home. She opened the front door, carrying bags of groceries. The living room smelled of popcorn and horrifying screams could be heard. Her 17 year old sister, Kisa was busy watching a horror movie.

"You could help you know," Rem said, trying to get her sister's attention.

"Not now I'm busy," Kisa said, munching on popcorn.

Rem glanced at the screen to see agruesome scene. She winced.

"I don't understand how you watch that stuff, it's totally gross."

Kisa only shrugged her shoulders. Rem broughtin the last of the groceries, setting them in the kitchen and then joining Kisa on the couch. She dug her hand into the bowl, shoving the buttery snack into her mouth.

"Hey!" Kisa protested. "I popped that."

"Yeah, but I bought it. With my job."

Kisa rolled her eyes. "So how was the trip back?"

"Pretty good," Rem said. "I met someone."

A smile spread across Kisa's face. "A guy maybe."

"No," said Rem. "A girl. She was nice. Sorta like you. She seemed a little ditzy though."

"Oh," came Kisa's reply.

"Her name's Tohru," Rem continued. "And she goes to my school."

It was obvious that Kisa stopped listening a long time ago and was more interested in the movie. Rem stood up.

"Well I'm going upstairs," she announced. "I'm pretty tired and today was a long day."

Kisa waved her hand to silence her older sister. "Be quiet Rem, I'm trying to watch this."

Rem only smiled and shook her head. "Good night," she said and then started disappearing upstairs before she stopped mid-way.

"Oh yeah, you're also in big trouble for deleting those songs off my iPod," Rem mentioned.

"I know I get it," Kisa said trying to speed up their conversation. "Good night Rem."

"Good night," she said back, this time walking up the stairs and into her room. 


	4. Just another Day

Chapter 4: Just another day

After spending a magical evening with each other Tohru woke up the next morning and thought she could make Kyo some breakfast. She put on her robe and then ventured through the small hallway. The closer she got to the kitchen, the more she could hear Kyo talking. She knew it wouldn't be wise to eavesdrop, but maybe she could surprise him once his conversation was over.

She leaned forward to listen.

"I know that. But you can't call here right now, it's way too early. I'll try to meet you later. Maybe we can have breakfast or lunch, depending on the time."

Kyo paused his talking to listen to the other person. And then he said, "Sure, that's okay. Alright bye." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Tohru asked from behind.

Kyo jumped, frightened that she seem to come out of nowhere. Finally he gave an answer.

"That was just my friend. Says he wants to hang out and do something." He looked at the time. "I guess we can have breakfast when I meet him."

"Speaking of breakfast, do you want any?" Tohru offered.

"Sorry, but not right now. I've got some things to do," he said.

Tohru seemed a little hurt. "Well okay then. That's alright."

Kyo gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I promise when I get back we can do whatever you want, okay."

Tohru smiled and then nodded her head. "Okay."

Kyo grinned. "That's my girl. See ya later."

"Bye," Tohru said, watching him leave through the door. She headed back to the bedroom to get dressed and ready for school.

"Rem get up! It's almost ten-thirty!" Kisa shouted through Rem's bedroom door. When there was no answer, she started banging on the door. "Rem get up!"

Rem shouted from inside her room. "Okay I'm up, just stop yelling!"

She flipped back the blankets, setting foot on the ground. Her eyes were burning from the morning sun. She combed through her hair, brushed her teeth, took a quick shower and then got dressed.

She went downstairs, the smell of food filled her nose. She walked past Kisa, swiping a piece of bacon from her plate.

"Hey!" Kisa said.

"Oh, please. You weren't going to eat all that anyway," Rem stated, walking to the door.

"See ya later," she said.

"Bye Rem," Kisa called out.

Rem droved down the street, thinking that maybe Tohru needed a ride to school. She stopped the car in front of Kyo's house. She honked the horn waiting to see if Tohru was going to come out any moment, but she didn't. So Rem waited a little bit longer, but still there was no one.

She got out the car, walking to the door. She knocked a few times, but Tohru never showed. So Rem returned to her car, driving away. Rem wanted to find Tohru and see if they could hang out outside of school, but today she wouldn't be attending her classes, because she had other things take care of.

Rem parked her car in the back of a bookstore. She then entered the store. Someone called out to her.

"Good morning, my precious Rem!"

"Morning uncle Shigure."

She walked to the counter.

"So how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good," she answered.

"And how was your grandmother?" Shigure asked.

"She's doing just fine. The doctors says she'll be better in no time," Rem said.

"That's wonderful!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Well I guess I'll get to work," Rem said, standing behind the counter.

Rem's uncle Shigure owned the Zodiac Love bookstore, where they sold many genres of books. It was during the time that Rem was still in high school that Shigure offered her the job. She'd been working there for five years.

She straightened out the counter, removing stray paper and Shigure's books. And then waited paitently for a customer.

Tohru finished her day of school. She wished Rem was at school so she could have someone to talk to, and to pick her up but she was nowhere to be found, so Tohru finally left the campus. She thought about paying Arisa and Saki a visit but she didn't know where their dorms were located, or even if they went to the same school.

But she didn't have to find them because someone called out to her.

"Tohru! Over here!" It was Arisa.

Tohru turned her attention to see her friends coming her way.

"Arisa! Saki."

"Good morning, Tohru-chan," Saki greeted.

"Good morning," Tohru greeted back.

"Where you've been?" Arisa questioned.

"Oh I've just been around," she answered.

"I can tell," Arisa stated. "So who was that chick with black hair?"

"Oh that was my new friend. Her name's Rem," Tohru said. "She's really nice, too."

"Well I hope she isn't too nice to ya, because now we want to spend some time with you," Arisa said. "Isn't that right, Saki?"

She only nodded her head in approval.

Tohru smiled. "Okay so what should we do then?"

"Why don't we show you around", Arisa suggested.

A smile spread across Tohru's face. "Sure, that'd be fun."

"Alright then let's go."

Tohru and her friends walked off campus, offering a fulfilling day to their friend.


	5. Bookstore Visitors

Chapter 5: Bookstore Visitors

Arisa and Saki volunteered to show Tohru around Tokyo. They visited the ice cream parlor, the Movie Theaters, the beach and a few local malls. The last stop they made was to a bookstore. Saki said something about purchasing a new book.

They entered the store. The light tingling of the bell above the door signaled their arrival. Rem looked up from a magazine that she had been carelessy flipping through when she happended to look up. She saw a pale-skinned girl with a long braided ponytail, standing before.

Rem slightly jumped. "Oh my gosh!" she nervously laughed. "Sorry but you startled me!"

She finally regained her composure. "How may I help you?"

Saki was silent.

"She's looking for a book," Arisa answered for her.

"Uh...sure okay," Rem stated. She stood up from around the counter and when she looked over Arisa she saw Tohru.

"Tohru!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Rem," she said.

"Is that her, Tohru?" Arisa asked, not caring who Rem was.

"Yeah," she answered.

"So I see that you're here with ypur friends," Rem guessed.

"Yeah, pretty much. They're showing me around," she said.

"That's cool. So did you get to see everything that you wanted to?" Rem asked.

"Just a little," she stated.

"I could show you more ifyou want," she volunteered.

'That's--," she started but was cut off when Arisa cleared her throat, meaning she wanted them to stop talking.

Rem got the hint and then focused her attention back on Saki.

"So what kind of book are you looking for?" she asked.

"Horror," was her only reply.

"Um...alright then. Follow me." Rem led her to a case of books. She waited paitently while Saki went to find her choice of desire.

While she was occupied, Rem took the liberty of listening to Tohru and Arisa's conversation.

"So do you hang out with her now?" Arisa asked.

"Not really," was Tohru's reply. "But she is nice."

"But do you think you'll still have time tohang out with us?" she said.

"Of course. You two are my number one friends," Tohru declared.

"Uh-huh, if you say so," was all she said.

"Really you are," Tohru urged, trying her best to get her friend to believe her. "And if you want I don't always have to be around Rem."

Arisa thought about it for a second and then said, "Alright, but let's do something else once we get out of here."

Tohru smiled. "Sure okay."

Saki finally finished locating the book that she desired. "I would like this one, please."

Rem snapped to reality, focusing herself back on Saki.

"Uh...sure, just follow me."

She led her back up front to the register. She rung up the price of the book and then handed the girl her change. Saki accepted it, returning back to her friends. Rem saw them leaving and suspected Tohru to go with them. She was right because Tohru was just walking out with them. Rem called to her.

"Hey Tohru!"

The brunette turned around. "Yeah, Rem?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hand out sometime," she suggested.

Tohru thought for a moment and then said, "Sure that'd be nice."

Rem let out a sigh. "Okay then. Well I guess I'll see you later."

Tohru smiled in return to Rem's statement. The dark haired maiden watched as she left with her friends. Hopefully Rem and Tohru would become good friends.

--

After working a full day in the bookstore, Rem finally called it quits and headed out. It was already dark.

"See ya later, uncle Shigure," she said.

"Bye bye, Rem. Be safe," he responded.

"I will."

Rem headed out to her car, opening the door and stepping inside. She started the engine, driving off.  
As she made her way home, she spotted a dark figure walking the streets. She drove closer to notice the person to be Tohru. Rem honked the horn, grabbing Tohru's attention.

"Need a ride?" she said.

Tohru nodded her head, getting into the car.

"What were you doing outside when it's dark. It's dangerous, Tohru." said Rem.

"Well Arisa and Saki had a curfew," she answered.

'And so they thought you should walk home by yourself at night,' Rem thought. 'Some friends they are.'

"So what did you have in mind," Tohru suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" was all Rem could say.

"When you said that you wanted to hang out," Tohru explained.

"Oh..." Rem thought for a moment. "How about shopping."

"Cool, that sounds fun," Tohru said with a smile.

"Alright then."

"Do you want to do it tomorrow when we're done with class?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah that's good. I''ll show you all the good stores."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, Rem pulled into the driveway of Kyo's house. Tohru got out.

She waved. "Bye Rem!"

"Bye Tohru! See ya later," she called out.

Tohru smiled as she entered the house and Rem drove away.

MidniteHearts: Okay so that was the 5th chapter. I promise that all of the other chapters are going to be better and very dramatic so keep reading. 


End file.
